Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 June 2017
07:15:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat 07:15:08 And my bot still works. 07:15:09 yay 07:15:11 Hypercane: Now exiting chat... 07:15:12 !quit 08:30:01 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:30:18 hey playten 08:30:22 would you date me (lb) 08:30:24 lol jk 08:30:28 About to add it. 08:30:31 back. 08:31:14 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js here 08:33:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 08:33:21 I see those admin badges again. 08:33:25 Sigh. 08:34:17 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:34:22 hui :3 08:34:27 !seenon 08:34:27 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 08:34:31 !tellon 08:34:31 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 08:34:56 Layten pls :3 08:34:59 :4 08:35:04 huip pls :3 08:35:05 :4 08:35:29 Yeah, so just to let you know, I made P-P a codeeditor and AP temporarily. 08:35:47 thats fine :p 08:37:31 -!- Penguin-Pal has left Special:Chat 08:38:21 hmm 08:38:22 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 08:38:23 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 08:38:23 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 08:38:24 :3 08:38:26 hui :3 08:38:31 wb 08:38:53 -!- Penguin-Pal has left Special:Chat 08:39:01 !say hui :3 08:39:01 hui :3 08:39:05 :3 08:39:18 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 08:49:42 so 08:49:44 did it work? 08:49:51 idklet me refresh 08:49:54 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:49:57 owait 08:49:59 not yet 08:50:01 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 08:50:04 ok now i entered test mode 08:50:07 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 08:50:13 ahh ok 08:50:17 hmm still 08:50:19 I see the default badges still. 08:50:22 same 08:52:36 this is stupid... for some reason, wikia thinks there's an errror 08:52:37 1sec 08:52:43 ok 08:52:51 Okay. 08:53:02 !say okie : 08:53:02 okie : 08:53:08 !say okie :3 08:53:08 okie :3 08:53:20 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 08:53:24 who said you could talk, slave? :3 08:53:28 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 08:53:35 !say pls,pls dont hurt me ;( 08:53:35 pls,pls dont hurt me ;( 08:53:37 :P 08:54:08 I think I know what it could be. 08:54:13 ? 08:54:18 There's an unneeded comma in the imports. 08:54:24 hmm 08:54:29 But idk how that would affect the chat star script. 08:54:33 wthfloljk?? 08:54:38 "strings must use singlequotes" 08:54:39 ? 08:54:47 wth wikia this is javascript (sweaT) 08:54:49 wat 08:54:51 allright then... 08:55:05 yes, we have javascript here :p 08:55:43 Hmm. 08:55:51 ? 08:56:12 So instead of " it would have to be ' ? 08:56:20 hype ive started tornado idol season 5 08:56:23 ok 08:56:35 hmm, could always try it :p 09:00:40 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 09:01:10 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 09:02:29 "JavaScript parse error: Parse error: Unexpected token; token 3 expected in file 2017 06 02]]MediaWiki:Chat.js2017 06 02]] on line 111" 09:02:44 huh? 09:02:47 Hmm? 09:02:48 wth wikia were you developed in yomama's butt??? 09:02:54 :p 09:02:54 wikia is stupid (derp) 09:02:58 :p 09:03:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:03:39 Hmm 09:03:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:04:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:05:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:05:16 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 09:06:02 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 09:06:06 :D its allive!! 09:06:11 ? 09:06:15 its working? 09:06:20 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:07:00 yes 09:07:07 ill now gradually bring back the other scripts 09:07:11 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 09:07:11 ok im entering test mode :p 09:07:17 lol 09:07:21 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:07:29 the problem was actually in a previous script on that page 09:07:29 :p 09:07:31 ... that i made :/ 09:07:33 My cache must be seriously messed up then. 09:07:35 hmm 09:07:44 not only your cache (dt) 09:07:59 I still see nothing other than defaults. 09:08:01 e.e 09:08:07 I'll try again. 09:08:10 hype 09:08:13 What. 09:08:24 enter test mode, close chat, then open it on a new tab :p 09:08:34 Okay. 09:08:36 :p 09:09:04 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 09:09:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:09:21 Hurricane Layten: Now exiting chat... 09:09:22 !quit 09:09:42 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:09:44 the old stars or new stars? 09:09:54 i dont seemy own star either 09:09:56 :p 09:10:01 see my* 09:10:03 orite 09:10:04 !seenon 09:10:04 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 09:10:07 !tellon 09:10:07 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 09:10:12 New star. 09:10:12 i forgot to refresht the css every now and then (derp) 09:10:21 s 09:10:29 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 09:10:35 my bot doesnt have the bot star :p 09:10:49 gmm 09:10:50 hmm 09:10:57 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 09:10:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:11:02 !plugins 09:11:02 img="prntscr.com/fezpm6/direct" 09:11:02 Hurricane Layten, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, Chatbot::AntiSpam 09:11:05 orite 09:11:08 :p 09:11:09 prntscr.com/fezpm6/direct 09:11:18 http://prntscr.com/fezpm6/direct 09:11:18 lol failer than the script 09:11:22 so many fails... 09:11:23 e.e 09:11:25 ohhh 09:11:25 :p 09:11:53 oh lol 09:11:53 It's at least getting better and better. 09:11:56 ahh 09:11:58 vm 09:12:04 ? 09:12:07 Before we didn't see anything but the defaults. 09:12:13 yes 09:12:25 wait ima check something 09:12:29 Ok. 09:12:32 ok :3 09:12:44 Layten, we're gonna have to give the founder his star in the css. 09:12:47 I think. 09:12:54 I just remembered. 09:12:56 yes 09:13:04 But that shouldn't be too much of a problem. 09:13:06 youll have to 09:13:07 :p 09:13:16 ive never met Sjmaven ;( 09:13:20 Because there technically is no 'founder' group. 09:13:22 I have. 09:13:22 :3 09:13:31 boaster :3 09:13:32 :4 09:13:49 he usually appears during big storms, doesnt he? :p 09:14:06 I think so. 09:14:10 :p 09:15:11 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:15:21 Almost there. 09:15:26 the models dropped the regeneration of Beatriz in the Gulf 09:15:28 kden 09:15:31 ? 09:15:46 We just need the self one to work and the bureaucrat one to work as it isn't working right(?) 09:16:01 i see the bureaucrat star 09:16:06 Oh. 09:16:09 But I don 09:16:11 't 09:16:15 But I don't * 09:16:16 i dont see the bot star or my own though :p 09:16:24 I don't see my own either. 09:16:36 do you see the bot star? 09:16:41 P-P is probably working on it though. 09:16:42 No. 09:16:44 @Layten 09:16:44 :p 09:17:13 We can just do the bot stars with CSS tbh. 09:17:20 -!- Penguin-Pal has left Special:Chat 09:17:21 :p 09:17:21 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 09:17:24 We don't have them on anyways to see the self one. 09:17:30 Not manually anyways. 09:17:35 ahh :p 09:18:43 Layten. 09:18:48 Random question. 09:18:50 yup 09:18:53 Who is Kung Fu Kenny on HTWD? 09:18:54 :P 09:19:27 Matt865 off the wiki 09:19:31 :p 09:19:31 Okay. 09:19:34 :P 09:19:47 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 09:19:50 lol now works 09:19:54 wait for it 09:19:55 tho 09:19:56 ok :p 09:19:58 there are tons of wikia bots 09:20:07 :p 09:20:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:20:15 mine is the best though :3 09:20:16 jk 09:20:17 :p 09:20:20 Default again? 09:20:29 what 09:20:32 :p 09:20:35 ok then 09:20:37 :p 09:20:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:20:51 wait nolol 09:21:03 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:21:08 :p 09:21:16 Hmm. 09:21:22 brb finding a new avatar image :3 09:21:26 ok 09:21:32 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:21:38 weird 09:21:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:21:49 i dont see the wordmark on chat anymore 09:21:58 I still do. 09:22:10 and the wordmark has gone back to default 09:22:13 wat 09:22:38 hype chaeck DM 09:22:42 check* 09:23:12 ok 09:23:32 http://prntscr.com/fezupu/direct 09:23:41 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/261974014983929867/320130061145473024/unknown.png" 09:23:54 kek 09:23:56 kden 09:24:02 not even that works 09:24:04 :/ 09:24:11 Well we disabled that for now. 09:24:34 oh ok :p 09:24:47 yt="uazIPnK-m9g" 09:24:49 :p 09:24:59 And that as well. 09:25:05 b test 09:25:25 :p 09:26:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:26:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 09:26:56 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat 09:27:08 ok... NOW it works :p 09:27:24 :p 09:27:27 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:27:28 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:27:35 thought it's probably best to store users separately 09:27:38 *bots 09:27:39 doesnt here 09:27:43 it takes like 9 xhrs 09:27:49 oh i see it now 09:27:53 lol 09:27:55 :p 09:28:00 this is because wikia has tons of bots 09:28:06 so it takes time to load 09:28:13 :p 09:28:15 I see. 09:28:20 You see the stars Layten? 09:28:34 yup :p 09:28:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:28:48 And I still don't.. 09:28:53 mainRoom.viewUsers.model.users has all the groups of each user in chat already 09:29:00 so next time ill probably just use this 09:29:06 :p 09:29:22 mainRoom.viewUsers.model.users.models0.attributes.groups 09:29:27 "bot" 09:29:28 lol 09:29:31 :p 09:29:36 ok 09:29:46 Layten can you please give me a screenshot? 09:29:51 ok 09:30:00 Of chat 09:30:27 done 09:31:42 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:32:15 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 09:32:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:36:36 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:55:55 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:03:47 -!- Koliana67ana has joined Special:Chat 10:03:55 hui :3 10:03:59 hype DM 10:04:07 I've got the old coding :p 10:04:19 hello 10:04:29 :3 10:15:35 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:15:37 yay 10:17:50 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:17:57 test 10:18:04 yup, much better 10:18:05 :p 10:36:35 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 10:36:39 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:39:29 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 10:39:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:39:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:40:29 hype DM 10:40:32 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:41:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:43:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 10:50:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:52:28 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:52:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:53:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:54:11 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:55:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:55:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:55:47 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:57:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 10:58:26 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:58:32 test 11:02:45 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:03:31 hui :3 11:03:32 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:09:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:10:46 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:10:50 hui? :3 11:12:46 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:13:49 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:18:32 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:19:02 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:22:22 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:22:52 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:27:28 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:27:31 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:27:36 hui :3 11:27:41 x2 :3 11:28:14 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:34:47 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:34:55 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:35:30 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:35:51 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:36:21 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:48:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 11:49:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 12:03:47 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 12:04:12 Hello 12:04:14 (hi) 12:04:31 kden 12:04:51 hui :3 12:05:01 -!- AkioTheOne has left Special:Chat 12:15:34 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 12:17:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 12:17:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 12:18:39 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 12:51:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 12:51:37 img="image.prntscr.com/image/a3cf12c2a7c24c02bb94fa17ea393c57.png" 12:51:39 :3 12:51:45 :4 13:20:51 :3 13:21:13 hype is M7 :4 13:21:47 kden 13:21:52 :3 13:22:01 You're Magnitude -1. 13:22:02 :3 13:22:03 :4 13:22:06 jkjk 13:22:08 pls :3 13:22:31 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:12:47 hui :3 14:12:51 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 14:27:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 16:03:21 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:03:28 kden botty boii :3 16:03:39 !say pls palten :3 16:03:39 pls palten :3 16:03:45 !seenon 16:03:45 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 16:03:48 !tellon 16:03:48 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 16:21:25 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 16:21:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 16:23:23 hypei fixed the JA page 16:23:29 hype i* 16:30:40 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 16:32:31 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 16:33:39 -!- AkioTheOne has left Special:Chat 16:33:41 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 16:36:29 Hello 16:36:32 (hi) 16:37:11 kden 16:38:13 -!- AkioTheOne has left Special:Chat 16:38:16 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 16:42:41 -!- AkioTheOne has left Special:Chat 16:43:20 hui :3 16:45:51 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 16:46:55 -!- AkioTheOne has left Special:Chat 16:46:57 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 16:51:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:51:05 hui :3 16:51:22 -!- AkioTheOne has left Special:Chat 16:51:23 aaaaaaand we're back from le admin meeting 16:51:33 Yep. 16:51:44 yup :3 16:51:53 Sorry Layten, we decided as a team that you won't be promoted just yet. 16:51:58 0-1-5. 16:52:02 its fine 16:52:14 kind of expected really considering my history :p 16:52:32 smallsat least hype hasn't posted what we said there on this chat 16:52:51 hmm 16:53:01 anything interesting? :3 16:53:03 :p 16:53:07 nah 16:53:14 SM pls. 16:53:16 shame, shame :3 16:53:27 Why, just why. 16:53:28 don't worry comrade hoip 16:53:32 :p 16:53:47 ? @huip :3 16:53:51 Layten feel free to request again in a couple of months. 16:53:54 like my wife would say, "i`m not a tyrant and that's what matters" 16:53:59 maybe i will 16:54:02 kden lol 16:54:02 idk yet 16:54:05 @SM 16:54:06 Okay. 16:54:08 @Layten 16:54:14 I should clearly place that on my userpage. :3 16:54:16 i dont plan two months in advance :p 16:54:24 pls SM :3 16:55:08 16:55:08 TheLunar2 - Today at 5:07 PM 16:55:08 WB Paltoon 16:55:08 Layten Holland - Today at 5:22 PM 16:55:08 kden doglas 16:55:08 :whistle: 16:55:08 TheLunar2 - Today at 5:48 PM 16:55:08 kden Platin :silly: 16:55:08 Layten Holland - Today at 5:49 PM 16:55:08 kden Ducklas 16:55:08 :whistle: 16:55:08 @Rebel in the FDG right click on the alerts channel, then check the mute box 16:55:08 TheLunar2 - Today at 5:50 PM 16:55:08 LOL 16:55:08 Layten Holland - Today at 5:50 PM 16:55:08 what 16:55:08 TheLunar2 - Today at 5:51 PM 16:55:08 i was responding to when you called me Ducklas 16:55:08 Layten Holland - Today at 5:51 PM 16:55:08 kden Donald Duck :whistle:(edited) 16:55:08 TheLunar2 - Today at 5:51 PM 16:55:08 pls Donald Truck 16:55:08 Layten Holland - Today at 5:54 PM 16:55:08 kden Fartlas 16:55:08 :whistle: 16:55:09 :p 16:55:32 Doulas got roasted :3 16:55:33 :4 16:56:31 k then. 16:56:50 But seriously, its OK if you dont want me as an admin yet 16:56:50 :p 16:56:58 okay then.. 16:58:24 what? 16:58:25 :p 16:59:08 i wonder if dinner is done yet 16:59:08 im starving :p 16:59:17 okay then. 16:59:31 okay then to you too, SM :3 17:00:02 I should start an extreme 2005 season :3 17:00:18 huip would really hate me for that, as he despises 2005 :3 17:01:20 k 17:01:23 :p 17:01:27 im serious yk 17:01:35 im going to start it after ive eaten :p 17:01:50 Layten DM. 17:01:53 ok 17:02:41 looks at DM ---> sees no message yet 17:02:41 :3 17:04:51 k 17:04:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:04:59 brb 17:05:09 i havent eaten all day :p 17:09:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:25:56 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:26:20 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:26:27 !say hui :3 17:26:27 hui :3 17:26:31 :3 17:26:36 !seenon 17:26:37 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 17:26:39 !tellon 17:26:39 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 17:37:09 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 17:37:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:37:39 -!- AkioTheOne has left Special:Chat 17:39:40 SM 17:41:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:41:39 yes? 17:41:55 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Tornado_Idol 17:41:58 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 17:42:06 can you vote for 2 tornadoes to go into TI S5? 17:42:16 no, thanks 17:42:22 ok 17:42:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:42:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:43:04 I see no poll in that page anyway. 17:43:16 it wont be created until round 2 17:43:26 the round 1 votes are being done in the comment 17:43:30 comments* 17:43:35 ..okay then. 17:43:37 :p 17:44:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:45:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 17:47:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:51:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:55:28 hui :3 17:57:44 18z BT for Foongus was updated to 65kt 17:57:55 :p 18:09:17 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 18:09:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 18:34:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 18:49:07 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 18:49:40 hui :3 18:54:33 MG. 18:54:37 DM please? 18:54:39 Hi btw. 18:55:09 It's important don't worry. 18:56:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 18:56:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 18:56:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 18:57:15 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:59:20 MH can I DM you please? 18:59:26 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 18:59:29 Or can you look in the admins channel. 18:59:35 It's important. 19:00:22 and he left 2017 06 02